1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for bending and cutting leads of electrical components such as resistors, capacitors, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved apparatus which will bend and cut the lead of a component with a minimum of mechanical effort through the use of simplified structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past several years, it has been the practice of the electronics industry to develop tools that permit automatic and semi-automatic assembly of circuit boards and their components. For example, there are devices which will automatically insert the proper component into the holes of a circuit board. Once this insertion has been completed, it may be necessary to trim the leads of the component and further insure that the component will remain fixed in the board. The latter can be achieved by bending the leads so as to cause interference between each lead and the circuit board hole.
One early cutting device comprises a cylinder having a bore containing a solid cutting member which travels in piston-like fashion within the bore. The cylinder has an opening at one end permitting one to insert a component lead into and through the bore, exiting the cylinder through an orifice on the cylinder wall. When the cutting member moves towards the opening of the bore, it interferes with the component lead, severing it at the orifice and the severed portion falls away from the cylinder. This type of apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,170; 3,593,404; and 4,286,379.
Lead cutters have also been designed to perform the cutting action in a radial direction. Some of these devices use concentric shearing means. These are exemplified by the arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,024 and 4,153,082.
Numerous devices have been designed for bending leads of components after they have been inserted into a circuit board. In the vast majority of such devices, a force is applied in a direction perpendicular to the component lead causing interference between the lead and the circuit board hole through which the lead passes. Devices of these types may also be equipped to bend the portion of the lead extending below the plane of the circuit board. Exemplary devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,006; 3,141,492; 3,435,857; 3,907,008; 4,125,136; 4,464,829; and 4,485,548.
Although the devices noted above are capable of performing the cutting and bending operations required in electrical assembly, such devices are for the most part mechanically complex and require special driving means. As a result, changing of cutting surfaces or elements requires an involved procedure. Also, in certain configurations, the tool makes physical contact with the circuit board as it moves, possibly scoring the underside of the board. Finally, the devices themselves tend to be somewhat bulky and do not permit flexibility in operation and movement.